blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/He did it.2C Rip Bloc 1.2.2016
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3502.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 17, 2016 20:17:00 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 (Read 385 times) Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 « on: February 01, 2016, 02:00:36 PM » I get this subscription announcement when I try to do anything. Rip Bloc 2013-1.2.2016 Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Lebensraum Full Member Offline 162 Re: He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 « Reply #1 on: February 01, 2016, 02:02:00 PM » Has there been a single situation in bloc history that Rummy has not handled in the worst way possible? Logged “That rifle on the wall of the labourer's cottage or working class flat is the symbol of democracy. It is our job to see that it stays there.” - George Orwell http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3646 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 374 Re: He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 « Reply #2 on: February 01, 2016, 02:02:26 PM » Moment of silence for >Bloc. F Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 « Reply #3 on: February 01, 2016, 02:12:59 PM » This sermon was delivered on the Ninth day of Dhul al Hijjah 10 A.H. in the 'Uranah valley of Mount Arafat. After praising, and thanking God, he said: "O People, listen well to my words, for I do not know whether, after this year, I shall ever be amongst you again. Therefore listen to what I am saying to you very carefully and TAKE THESE WORDS TO THOSE WHO COULD NOT BE PRESENT HERE TODAY. O People, just as you regard this month, this day, this city as Sacred, so regard the life and property of every Muslim as a sacred trust. Return the goods entrusted to you to their rightful owners. Treat others justly so that no one would be unjust to you. Remember that you will indeed meet your LORD, and that HE will indeed reckon your deeds. God has forbidden you to take usury (riba), therefore all riba obligation shall henceforth be waived. Your capital , however, is yours to keep. You will neither inflict nor suffer inequity. God has judged that there shall be no riba and that all the riba due to `Abbas ibn `Abd al Muttalib shall henceforth be waived. Every right arising out of homicide in pre-Islamic days is henceforth waived and the first such right that I waive is that arising from the murder of Rabi`ah ibn al Harith ibn `Abd al Muttalib. O Men, the Unbelievers indulge in tampering with the calendar in order to make permissible that which God forbade, and to forbid that which God has made permissible. With God the months are twelve in number. Four of them are sacred, three of these are successive and one occurs singly between the months of Jumada and Sha`ban. Beware of the devil, for the safety of your religion. He has lost all hope that he will ever be able to lead you astray in big things, so beware of following him in small things. O People, it is true that you have certain rights over your women, but they also have rights over you. Remember that you have taken them as your wives only under God's trust and with His permission. If they abide by your right then to them belongs the right to be fed and clothed in kindness. Treat your women well and be kind to them, for they are your partners and committed helpers. It is your right and they do not make friends with anyone of whom you do not approve, as well as never to be unchaste... O People, listen to me in earnest, worship God (The One Creator of the Universe), perform your five daily prayers (Salah), fast during the month of Ramadan, and give your financial obligation (zakah) of your wealth. Perform Hajj if you can afford to. All mankind is from Adam and Eve, an Arab has no superiority over a non-Arab nor a non-Arab has any superiority over an Arab; also a white has no superiority over a black nor a black has any superiority over white except by piety and good action. Learn that every Muslim is a brother to every Muslim and that the Muslims constitute one brotherhood. Nothing shall be legitimate to a Muslim which belongs to a fellow Muslim unless it was given freely and willingly. Do not, therefore, do injustice to yourselves. Remember, one day you will appear before God (The Creator) and you will answer for your deeds. So beware, do not stray from the path of righteousness after I am gone. O People, NO PROPHET OR MESSENGER WILL COME AFTER ME AND NO NEW FAITH WILL BE BORN. Reason well, therefore, O People, and understand words which I convey to you. I am leaving you with the Book of God (the QUR'AN*) and my SUNNAH (the life style and the behavioral mode of the Prophet), if you follow them you will never go astray. All those who listen to me shall pass on my words to others and those to others again; and may the last ones understand my words better than those who listen to me directly. Be my witness O God, that I have conveyed your message to your people. "…This day have I perfected your religion for you, completed My Grace upon you, and have chosen Islam for you as your religion…" (Quran 5:3) Rip Bloc 2013-1.2.2016 Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 « Reply #4 on: February 01, 2016, 02:15:11 PM » Quote from: Lebensraum on February 01, 2016, 02:02:00 PM Has there been a single situation in bloc history that Rummy has not handled in the worst way possible? This might be the first time... Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Online 1741 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 « Reply #5 on: February 01, 2016, 03:07:40 PM » Quote from: Pertti II on February 01, 2016, 02:15:11 PM This might be the first time... Dont worry lads, we'll just migrate to a new clone of Bloc. Everything is ok, either that or Rum panic removes the subscription. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 374 Re: He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 « Reply #6 on: February 01, 2016, 04:15:26 PM » Perrti, please share some more with us, like how elephants turned into grass by rocks dropped by birds or how some ears, eyes and chests could talk. Oh, I almost forgot, please tell us the one which he goes up to the sky on a flying carpet. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » He did it, Rip Bloc 1.2.2016 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2